Hold Your Hand And Tell You You Love Me
by JennehLuv96
Summary: Candy and Castiel have been dating for a while, and just now gets to see him and Lysander play their music. But she ends up staying a little too late and Castiel walks her home, so she invites him inside, and things get very... personal.


**Author's note**: Just saying, this gets pretty... uhh, well, dirty. And detailed. This may or may not get reported, I'm not sure I've seen things like this posted a lot, so...? Plus it's rated M and there's this warning here. But I'm not posting it on tumblr and with the nature of it definitely not My Candy Love forums. Haahahaha I'm going to hell aren't I.  
But who can resist with Castiel teasing you the way he does? Fucking swoon.

Anyway, didn't give her a name so she fits better into your candy or whoever.  
Also, little bit of spoilers if you haven't gotten to Episode 5 yet?

* * *

Ever since I found out that the school's late-night "Ghost" was really just Castiel and his friend, Lysander practicing their music, I wanted to hear them. And not just outside the staircase, so I asked Castiel, my boyfriend ever since that incident with Amber, if I could watch them play the next time they did. He told me he and Lysander were going to tonight, and that he'd ask if it was okay with him, then tell me later. So I went about the day, doing the things I was asked to do. Then classes, of course.

It wasn't until the sun started to set did I see Castiel again. "Hey. Lysander said he doesn't mind." he said, coming up from behind me with a hand on my shoulder, making me jump a little. "Let's go," he smirked, "Unless you're still afraid of ghosts."

I turned to him, "Well, I'm not trembling with fear now, am I?"

He chuckled and led me towards the staircase and behind it, where Lysander was already setting up. He looked over when when we entered the room and gave a small wave of acknowledgment, then went back to what he was doing. Castiel went over to pick up his guitar and tuned it, then they soon started playing what I was told was Kill For You by Anarchy Club. I wasn't the biggest fan of this kind of music, but they were good. Or at least, I thought so. I enjoyed it as they played several songs in a row. I clapped and cheered when they were done and Castiel rolled his eyes with a sarcastic smile. "You guys are good." I complimented excitedly.

Castiel thanked me like he didn't care as he put down his guitar, but I could tell he appreciated the compliment. Lysander stepped away from the microphone and said, "Good practice, but I should be going now."

"All right." Castiel replied, "I'm gonna walk her home then." he gestured to me and I smiled at the thought. He put his guitar in its case and they put their equipment away in a hidden place. Lysander went out the door as Castiel walked over to me. "You ready?" he asked. I told him I was and he grabbed me by the hand, leading me out of the school and towards my place. Not a word between us until we reached my door.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"Yeah, no problem." he replied.

"I'm... going to go inside, then."

"Okay." was all he said. No 'good-bye's. Did he not want to, finding it hard? Or he did he expect me to? I couldn't either. So I asked if he wanted to come inside instead after a minute of silence. He gave a faint smile, "Sure." and we went inside.

"Want to go to my room?" I asked, "Parents are gone. Again." That happened way too often. He agreed and that's where we went, deciding to play video games for a while. After a good hour of playing, I decided to stop. He kept beating me and it was getting frustrating. He seemed to be enjoying it though and played another round of Street Fighters III, this time against a NPC. He lost and I couldn't help but laugh, what with him getting all smug after beating me several times in a row. I got a gentle punch in the shoulder for it though.

"Like you're any better." he teased.

"Well of course I am! I was just going easy on you." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and put the controller away, shutting off the console and television. I laughed with him a little and smiled as I laid back in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I glanced over at my nightstand, noticing the time and hummed.

Castiel looked over at me, asking, "What?"

"Nothing, just... late." I answered. He didn't say anything and looked away, staring into space.

It was silent for a few minutes until he sidled up to me, "Hey, question."

I looked over to him, "What is it?"

He started to rub my hip as he laid down next to me, getting closer. "Would you want to..." he nudged a leg between mine, leaning his head closer to my ear, "...Have sex with me?" he breathed into it. I blushed and leaned away, surprised. That... sure came out of nowhere. He leaned back, "If you're worried about the pain of a first time... we..." he hesitated for a moment, "We don't have to."

"It's not that. It's just..." I trailed off, lost in thought. What would my parents think if they found out? What would it be like with him? I squirmed around a little. It sure seems nice in my head... Castiel gave a concerned expression and I realized I didn't finish my sentence. "It's just unexpected." He looked relieved, "And..." I started, finding it hard to say. "I'm... I'm not a virgin." I looked away, embarrassed.

"Really?" he sounded surprised, pleasantly.

"Uh-huh." I nodded, blushing.

He gave a smug little smile, "I knew you weren't as innocent as you make yourself out to be." he teased, and I couldn't help but smile. He moved close to me again, wrapping his arm around my waist. "So... is that a yes then?" He started sucking on my ear as his hand dug into his pocket and pulled out a condom and held it up.

I let out a moan and asked, "Were you planning this? Or do you carry those around in case of emergencies?" He just laughed as he continued nibbling and sucking on my ear and neck. Boy, did _that_ feel good. I moaned and balled my fists into his shirt, pressing my body to his. He reached back and placed the condom on the edge of the nightstand then brought his hand back to slip it up into my shirt. I shivered at the touch of his cold hands as one made its way to my breast, the other up my spine to try and remove my bra and, after fumbling blindly with the clasp for a few minutes, got it off, along with my shirt. I definitely felt under-dressed compared to him. I changed that by taking _his_ shirt off, but I took it slow, enjoying the feel of his bare chest against my palms. He seemed to like it too, judging by the faint pleasured sounds he made.

Once his shirt was off and onto the floor, I draped my arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. His hands were on my hips as he pulled me in closer, putting more pressure into the kiss. My heart pounded loudly in my chest as it lasted longer and longer, leaving me short for breath. But I didn't want to stop. Not when I was enjoying it so much. I assumed he didn't want to either. At least not until we were desperate for air. Our lips parted with a gasp of air from both of us and heavy breathing. "Wow..." I mused. He's never kissed me like that before. I didn't know he could.

His only response was a deep hum as he pinned me onto my back and started kissing me again, this time more wildly with frequent stops for air. He'd suck on my lips and I'd bite at his while he tugged at mine in return until I licked his and it's like he just realized my tongue existed, and his. Then he ran his tongue along my lip before rubbing it against mine and closed any gaps between our lips in another leave-you-breathless kiss. While our lips were still locked I felt one of his hands leave my hips and I heard a zipper. That sure didn't feel like my pants, no release of pressure around my waist or cloth rubbing against my skin to match the soft shifting sound. My heart beat faster and my stomach flipped around the butterflies inside it. Not just because of the kiss, or being short of breath, but because it just fully hit me what we were about to do. I was nervous. Would it be like the last time I did this? I hoped not. Our lips were no longer touching and now his hands were working on taking my pants off, leaving us both completely exposed.

I couldn't help but stare at him, he has such a nice toned body for his age, and he sure was... Excited. I blushed faintly and looked away, noticing Castiel's smirk. "I thought you said you weren't a virgin."

"I'm not." I replied, confusion in my tone.

"Then why are you acting like you've never seen a guy naked before?" he teased.

"Well, it was dark..." I trailed off.

"Ah." He gave a smug grin and ran his hands up my sides to my breasts from my hips. I squirmed under his touch and arched my back, pushing my breasts into his hands more. I ran my fingers through his hair, he pushed his body against mine and I could feel his member rub against my lower area.

He squeezed and played with my breasts, sending tingly sensations to my waist. Especially when he moved a hand away to suck on my breast. His free hand rested on my waist for a minute until he moved it down lower, rubbing his fingers slowly into my pussy. They moved smoothly and it sure felt nice. Then he reached my entrance and slipped a finger in, he rubbed it around inside me and it made me squirm, then he put in a second finger, making some stroking motions. It felt so good that a moan slipped from my lips and I bucked my hips in a way of begging for more. But he stopped and I watched as he grabbed the condom and opened it, putting it on his member. "You ready?" he asked in a gentle tone. I nodded in response, then he slowly pushed into me and sat still for a moment before starting gentle thrusts. He slowly increased his pace, putting more force into it, pushing against me harder. I soon started to let out loud moans of pleasure, being unable to hold them back any longer.

Castiel's breath was heavy against my neck, "Say my name." he gasped out.

"Castiel..." I groaned and pushed against him.

His thrusts were even faster as he panted. "Again." he commanded, and I moaned out his name, "Louder!"

"CASTIEL!" I screamed as he gave a hard, fast thrust, hitting just the right spot. He let out a loud moan as well. Shocks of pleasure hit all throughout my body and my hands slipped from their place on his back. He continued thrusting, but slow and gentle until he stopped all together and turned over to lay on his back beside me. I curled up against his side, resting my head on his chest. I looked up to see his face with a large, self-satisfied smirk on it. Definitely better than last time.


End file.
